


The People We Trust

by Hollie47



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Non graphic violence, emmawinchesterweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22614577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollie47/pseuds/Hollie47
Summary: Emma has issues with trust.Written for Emma Winchester Week over on Tumblr.  Day 6: Trust.
Relationships: Emma (Supernatural: Slice Girls)/Claire Novak
Kudos: 17





	The People We Trust

There will come a day

A day where I can trust you

A day where my heart doesn’t hurt

A day where I have faith in you

A day where I feel something isn’t missing

A day where you go out of your way

A day where I have hopes and dreams

A day where I’ll once trust you

Sitting down at her desk, Emma put her pen down next to her notepad and wiped the stray tears from her face. Memories from the night before flooded her and she couldn’t shake the uneasy feeling she had all over.

She had been on a hunt with Claire, they were wrapping up, and they had just set a casket of bones on fire to stop a spirit from hurting children at a new playground. Everything was going well as they watched the bones burn then out of nowhere a gun fired, hitting the headstone next to them; they turned around and came face to face with the Winchester brothers.

Sam once more had tried to kill Emma where she stood but he missed, Dean knocking him to the side. Sam lunged for Emma, knocking her to the ground, trying to stab her only to have both Dean and Claire pull him off before the blade could be pushed into her flesh, Claire pointing a gun directly in line with his heart once he was upright.

Claire dared Sam to challenge her, to try to hurt her girlfriend again and see what would happen. It didn’t take long before Sam tried again, having his brother stop him once more this time by knocking him to the ground. 

Dean yelled at Sam, tried to argue that Emma had done nothing wrong, but he still held a look of uncertainty on his face about her being alive. He was shocked yet he did nothing to hurt her, he turned to her and told them both to run and to get as far away as possible.

Gently touching her hand to her stomach, Emma felt the small mark the tip of Sam’s blade made against her skin. She didn’t know at the time but it had cut her, it wasn’t deep, her body able to repair itself within a few hours.

Feeling Claire’s arms gently wrap around her shoulders, she inhaled Claire’s scent and closed her eyes, basking in the safety she felt with the blonde. She felt a warm kiss pressed against her temple and she let a small smile cross her face.


End file.
